The Northern Air Temple: Reimagined
by Mimi621
Summary: This still follows the plot of the original episode, but with one very big difference. The Aang gang happens upon the northern air temple to find that a village of refugees have moved in. I'm sure you guys know the rest. Told from the perspective of our pal Teo. Really, this is his story. Rated T for some distressing themes.


Hey everybody! This is my first and probably only ATLA fanfic ever. It's a re-imagining of Season 1 Episode 17: the Northern Air Temple, starring my favorite minor character, Teo! You'll notice the essence of the episode is the same but I made one very significant change. This won't be very long. Maybe just 2 lengthy chapters. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

* * *

"Dad?" Teo slowly wheels himself into the small family room as he tries to hide the pain and embarrassment in his expression.

"Yes, Teo?" The mechanist looks up from his most recent blueprints. Once he notices the look in Teo's eyes, he sets the blueprints aside.

"Um… I'm sorry dad. Can you.. Can you help me?" His cheeks are bright red and he keeps his lips pressed together out of fear he'll start crying again. He wishes he didn't need to come to his father every time he felt this way.

"Son, you shouldn't apologize. It's not a burden. Now, I'm sure you'd like to get some rest." The mechanist says with a sad smile. He stands and walks to over to Teo, gently taking his son into his arms. Teo tries, but fails to hold back a groan of pain as he barely manages to wrap his arms around his father's neck.

He's carried to his room and carefully set on a futon, resting on his stomach. The mechanist leaves for one moment to retrieve the medicine from his cupboard. He returns to his son and sits on the floor next to the futon.

"Is it just your back today?" The machinist rolls up his sleeves before taking the hem of Teo's night shirt and pushing it up between the young teenagers shoulders. He cringes at the sight of dark bruises on his son's back, then shushes teo gently when the boy whimpers at the physical contact.

"It's only me, Teo. You're safe." He whispers.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Son. Is it just your back this time?"

"Y-yeah. Just… There."

The machinist slathers a good amount of the medicine onto his hands. "Ready, Teo?"

Teo takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

Hands riddled with calluses from years of hard labor slowly knead Teo's back. The medicine is thoroughly rubbed in, while the noticeably tight muscles are slowly massaged.

Teo can already feel the medicine taking its effect, soothing the burning pain that runs along the working part of his spine. Loosening up the nerves that still function enough for Teo to move his upper body.

"Keep breathing, Teo. You're doing so well." His father encourages him.

Teo didn't even realize he was holding his breath again. Sometimes that makes it feel easier to handle. But he knows that's just in his head. He releases his breath slowly and tries to breathe through the unbearable pain. He unconsciously grips the loose fabric of the futon as he tries to keep from crying aloud.

"Dad…" Teo's voice cracks. "It hurts." The boy hiccups and tries to hold in his sobs. His next complaint is a mere whimper as his father moves on to another sensitive part of his back.

"I know, Teo, it's almost over. Just remember you'll feel better once I'm done. You'll feel so much better, and then you can get some rest."

"Okay." Teo tries to breathe evenly. "Okay." His attempts fail and he continues to sob. This is pure agony.

"Almost done, Teo. Hang in there, for Dad, okay?"

After a few more minutes of gentle yet firm kneading to the worst affected areas of Teo's back, the mechanist pulls Teo's shirt back down. His son continues to cry, the pain lingering longer than anyone would like.

"Dad…" Tears still fall from his eyes, though he's no longer sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Why… Why are they still hurting me? I did what they said. I did everything they wanted." Teo sounds so frightened, like a small child lost in the dark.

"You've done nothing wrong, son." He gently takes Teo's hand. "You're a good person, Teo. None is this is your fault."

"But why, dad?"

"I... I don't have an answer, Teo. I don't know why they're doing this to you. I wish... I wish I could stop them from hurting you like this."

"Will it ever stop?" Teo asks even though his tone implies that he knows the answer is not in his favor.

"It will Teo. When the Avatar defeats the Fire Lord, this war will be over. We'll be able to get our lives back. Our freedom."

"Our spirit." Teo adds.

"Yes." The mechanist just smiles. "Especially our spirit."

* * *

It's been awhile since they've stopped by. Maybe they've filled all their orders for the week. Maybe they'll finally be able to have a good days work and a decent nights rest.

"Are you sure you want to go, Teo? Do you feel up to it?" His father doesn't doubt Teo's ability to handle himself. But the idea of him expending all that energy and straining his already overworked muscles is concerning.

"I'm fine dad. The medicine did its job, I feel great today." Teo knows that's only half true. "It's been so long since I've been in the air. I miss it dad. It's where I feel the best." Now that is 150% true.

"I understand, son. Just be careful. Don't overdo it." He pats Teo's head. "I'm going to be at the new construction site. You kids have fun, and don't fly too far from the mountain."

"Yes, dad." Teo laughs. He waits for his father to walk away before wheeling himself out to the terrace where his friends are waiting for him.

"Let's do this guys!" He smiles. For the first time in days, this smile is real.

Wow.

It feels so good to be back in the air. To be weightless and free. When he's up here, Teo doesn't feel constantly reminded of his handicap. It doesn't matter that he can't walk. You don't need functioning legs to fly. You just need that something in your heart. Teo has prided himself in possessing that special something. Not only does it keep him airborne, but it frees him. Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to come back down. Life on the ground isn't the same. He's limited by his own fears. Crippled, not by his childhood injuries, but by the anxiety that if he makes the wrong move, someone else could pay for it.

He wouldn't wish his fate on his worst enemy, let alone his friends and family. The people he loves. Teo will never let anyone else suffer the way he does. His pain keeps everyone here safe.

That's what he tells himself.

There has to be a reason for it.

If he gives it purpose, if it means something, that makes it just a little easier to handle. And really, that's all he could hope for.

"_What_ is that?!" Teo hears someone yell over the roar of the wind.

"Is… Is that a buffalo?!"

"Guys it's coming this way!"

It takes him a minute to see what everyone is referring to.

A giant, furry creature with a huge brown arrow on its forehead is coming right towards them.

Wait… Why does it look familiar? He's seen this creature. Could it be? Could that be a bison like the ones in all the wall paintings here? He thought they must have died out ages ago. Is this real?

Teo steers himself closer to the beast and is almost positive it's the exact same creature from all the paintings. Hold on… There's people… One, two, he counts three people on the bison's saddle. None of whom wear the red of the fire nation. Once Teo realizes that he completely relaxes. Once he relaxes he decides to have a little fun with these visitors. Greet them properly. Teo can't help but laugh when he flies over their heads. He won't even be ashamed of how much he is enjoying himself right now. This is just too much fun.

He's not really prepared when one of the passengers jumps right off the bison and into the air. Even less so when said person starts flying. Their glider looks different from all the rest, and his flight itself seems too effortless. Wow, who is this guy?

Whoever it is seems determined to beat Teo at his own game. This really is a blast. Teo wishes he could play around with this kid all day.

"Go Teo!" He hears his friends on the terrace cheering for him. "Show that bald kid how it's done!"

The comment is hilarious but Teo focuses on his new flying buddy.

"Hey there! You're pretty good!" Teo yells over, unashamed to admit that whoever this guy is is a natural.

"Yeah I know." Modest much? "But I can do more than fancy glider tricks."

Out of nowhere, this bald kid throws his glider away, only to start running along the side of the temple walls. He's able to run all the way around the pillar and catch his glider as it passes over his head. How on earth did he do that?! Even if Teo could walk there's no way he would be able to keep himself airborne without a glider. This kid literally just threw his glider away and scaled a wall _300_ feet in the air! What?!

"Wow!" Teo remarks. Genuinely impressed. He wants to be this kids apprentice when all of this is over. "I don't think I can do that, but here's a good one!" He won't even deny the hint of smugness in his tone.

Teo uncorks the gas canister attached to his chair and flies in a wide circle. This should be hilarious! He loops through the air as the smoke trails behind him. Teo has practiced this before, he only hopes that it turns out the way he's picturing it in his head.

Once he adds his finishing touch he flies off so everyone can see his masterpiece and so he himself can get a good look at it. He hears everyone on the ground laughing at his artwork, and can tell without looking that he accomplished his goal.

"So what do you think?!" Teo asks his flying buddy.

"It's great…" The kids expression matches that of Teo's drawing.

They both call a silent truce and land. The bald kid lands without so much as a sound, while Teo's chair grates against the old cobblestone. He hits his brake at just the right time and thanks his friends when they remove the glider from his chair.

Wait a minute. This kid, his clothes, those tattoos.

"Hey… You're a real airbender! You must be the avatar! That's amazing! I- I've heard stories about you!" Teo can't even seem to contain his excitement.

"Thanks." The Avatar just smiles nervously.

_Oh my sweet spirits I'm meeting the avatar! _

Every day for weeks now Teo's father had told him the avatar has returned. The avatar would be the one to help them. He'd save them from this inescapable nightmare. Teo thought his father was just trying to cheer him up. That it was just a story to help Teo sleep every night. He never thought he'd be face to face with _the _avatar. Everyone told him it was just a myth. Stories parents tell their kids. But look! The avatar really _was_ back. If that was true then maybe… Maybe Teo could have his home back. Maybe he can go to bed without pain, or nightmares, or fear. Maybe he won't have to escape to the air every time he feels like crying.

"So… Are you gonna stop the fire nation?" Teo asks, his eyes glimmering with hope. "Is the war going to be over soon?!" Teo almost wants to grab the Avatar's hand just to see if he's real. Everyone else seems to see him, so this can't be in his head.

"Well… That's the plan, I guess." The avatar sounds so unsure of himself. Teo doesn't understand it. This is the single most powerful human being in the world. The only one who could possibly stand up to these fire nation savages.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!" The boy wearing a thick blue and white coat seems amazed by Teo's chair.

"You think this is good? Wait until you see the _other _stuff my dad designed." Teo smiles once more and leads the new visitors into the temple. They introduce themselves soon enough. Sokka, his sister Katara from the southern water tribe, and Aang, from the southern air temple.

Aang, the name of Teo's new hero.

While the water tribe boy, Sokka, seems dazzled by everything around him, the avatar looks disappointed. Upset even. Katara reminds Teo that the avatar was around to see the temples 100 years ago. Back when airbenders were still living. She touches his shoulder while explaining this, and Teo fights every part of his body that wants to shrink away from her. She seems very kind. He doesn't have to be afraid of anyone except the fire nation. That's what he tells himself. But it's hard. It's hard to feel normal and comfortable around others after what he's been through.

The kids wander further and further into the temple. Everything Aang sees seems to make him upset. Teo tries his best to understand things from Aang's point of view. This was the home of his friends and family. It's where the legends and stories of his culture were preserved. Teo and his people moved in, but made no effort to keep anything the same. Not out of disrespect. It had more to do with creating a suitable living environment. This temple, although littered with renovations now, is ancient, and was crumbling when they arrived nearly 13 years ago. The mechanist did what he did only so they could live comfortably after being refugees on the move for so long.

"Look out!"

Teo is pulled out of his thoughts when the sound of stone hitting stone reaches his ears, followed by the sound of a wall crumbling to pieces.

The look of horror on the Avatar's face is indescribable. Teo hates that his father just put it there. The Avatar is supposed to save their lives, but so far, all they've done is make him upset.

"What the doodle?" The mechanist scolds the children for being in the construction zone. Aang does not back down. In fact he grows louder, arguing with the mechanist and his crew until he decides to take it upon himself to completely destroy the wrecking ball machine. Blowing it so far back that it falls off the edge of the temple wall.

"This is a sacred temple! You _can't _treat it this way! I've seen it when the monks were here, I know what it's _supposed_ to look like." Aang points the accusatory finger right at Teo's father.

Teo realizes that Aang is right to do so.

"The monks?" Teo's father sounds thoroughly confused. "But… You're 12."

It's anyone's guess how the mechanist was able to judge Aang's age correctly. Teo suspects that it's a secret power one gains once they become a parent. They can detect fevers, spot a lie, and can tell a child's age just by looking at them. He finds it to be an amazing power.

"Dad!" Teo is a little embarrassed for his father right now. "He's the avatar! He used to come here a hundred years ago." Teo smiles up at his father. The avatar. He can't believe it! Teo is so excited he could cry. But he won't. Not here. Not now.

Aang demands the mechanist explain himself. Being the avatar as well as an air nomad, they all know Aang is due an answer.

The mechanist launches himself into a story that he's rehearsed so many times that Teo also has it memorized by heart. Only the first few sentences are true. Everything else is twisted or distorted in some way.

There was a flood.

They were homeless.

Teo was hurt, and his mother died.

They settled here at the temple.

There was a desire to rebuild and make a better life for themselves.

What is left out is how fire nation soldiers raided the temple soon after they had arrived and settled. They threatened to kill every child in sight unless the villagers had something to offer. Something of value that the fire nation could use and monopolize.

The mechanist struck a deal with the lead commander in secret. His only condition was that so long as he offered his services the rest of the villagers would always be safe. No harm would come to them so long as he continued to provide.

Dishonorable as those men seemed, they kept their word. As far as anyone else knew, the fire nation left and never returned.

For years the mechanist carried this burden on his shoulders alone. It was how he wanted it. No one else should be put in harm's way. There was nowhere else for them to go. Nowhere they would be safe from the fire nation. They had no means of getting to ba sing se. The injured and elderly were still weary from non stop traveling and shuffling from place to place. They were stuck. The mechanist had to do something.

Sometimes he wishes he'd had the bravery necessary to fight back while they still could. Fight to live in peace.

Now they've grown comfortable and unafraid. Most of the children were too young to remember the raid, and many if not all of the adults were perfectly alright with forgetting that part of their past. No one wants to remember the last time someone threatened to murder their child.

* * *

The mechanist's world was forever changed one day, when his son was with him in his office. It had been raining all day, and little Teo was bored. The mechanist was sketching a new draft of his latest design. He had envisioned a large vehicle of sorts that could travel rough terrain and was nearly impossible to stop. Even after being dealt serious blows and attacks. It'd be difficult for earthbenders to stop it, but he can't seem to make it impervious to waterbending attacks. He'll have to work on that one.

The bell rang to let the mechanist know his 'employers' were arriving. But why? They're a full week early. He's not prepared. He has nothing as of now. Worst of all, his son is here. And he doesn't have enough time to get teo out.

"Dad? What was that?" 5 year old Teo wheels himself toward the bell to explore further.

"No, son! Come here!" The mechanist calls Teo over. He's glad that Teo seems oblivious to the sheer panic in his voice.

The bell rings again. This time longer, marking their growing impatience.

"I have a job for you." He takes Teo into his arms and sits the toddler under his desk.

"We're going to play a game. I want you to hide right here. Don't come out until I say so." He whispers. "Stay quiet, Teo, or you'll lose the game."

Young Teo sensed something was wrong, but did as his father ordered.

"How dare you keep us waiting, you filthy commoner!" A harsh and unfamiliar voice sounds out through the room.

"5 years and you don't know any better?! Perhaps we need to remind you what'll happen should you ever disappoint us."

"My apologies, Sir. I- I was just so focused on my new design I didn't hear the bell."

"Don't _lie_ to me."

Teo doesn't like whoever this person is. Their tone is angry and menacing. Just the sound of his voice makes Teo shiver under his father's desk.

Teo hears something that he'll never forget. The sound of a hard slap, and his father's horrible attempt to stifle his pained groans. Teo covers his mouth, wanting so badly to cry out for his father and see if he's alright.

Stay quiet, Teo, or you'll lose the game.

Another slap. Then another. Soon enough Teo hears a thump and knows his father has fallen to the floor.

"Dad!" Teo can't help himself anymore. He uses his arms to awkwardly crawl out from under the work desk. "Dad! Are you okay?!" Teo doesn't even have time to make eye contact with his father before someone grabs him by his hair and pulls him up. Teo lets out a high pitched cry as he tries to grab at the hand that threatens to rip his scalp off.

"_No! _Please! Don't hurt him. Please! I'm begging you!" The mechanist yells. He sounds so weak and tired. Teo knows his father is hurt. When he manages to open his eyes Teo notices the mechanist on his knees while a man in red robes has a hold of his arm. His face is bloody and one of his eyes are swollen shut.

Who are these people? Why are they hurting his dad?

"Is this why you left us to wait? You have a brat in here slowing you down?!" The second man, also wearing red but with black armor, releases the small boy at his feet. Then proceeds to place his foot in the center of teo's back. The man's weight crushes Teo's small body and soon he finds he can't breathe. As he gasps as wheezes for air, Teo can just barely hear his father begging for them to leave the child be.

Nothing.

He eventually releases Teo… Somewhat.

He brings his leg up and then it flies back down. His foot lands first on Teo's little shoulder. The boy cries out, feeling a pain he's never ever experienced before.

"_Stop! Please! Leave him alone!" _Teo has never heard his father yell like that.

"Dad… What's happening?" Teo mumbles. His eyes too blurred with tears to see his own father.

"It hurts… I'm sorry… I didn't listen." Teo sobs.

"Go on to your father, brat." The soldier's foot is finally off of Teo's body, but the boy doesn't move.

"Get going!"

Teo flinches at the sound of the soldier's voice.

"I can't." Teo cries. He only has one good arm, and he can't pull or drag himself that way.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me again. Please!"

Teo begs, attempting to turn his head and look at the man standing over him.

"Please don't… please…. please… please…" His eyes shining with tears he's unable hold back. His lips fixed in a childish, confused pout.

"What are you whining about now you filthy brat?"

"My son can't walk. Please don't hurt him anymore! He's only a baby. This was my fault! Punish me, not the boy."

"Pathetic." The soldier

Teo is grabbed by his hair once again and weakly cries out. "No… That hurts." He whimpers. Trying to stay quiet. He doesn't know how to keep them from hurting him. He doesn't know what to do.

"Does it?" Teo can hear this man smiling.

"Does this hurt too?"

"No!"

The mechanist breaks free from his hold and rushes to Teo. He just barely manages to to reach his son before the soldier swings his leg and kicks the mechanist right in his nose. The force of it sends him flying. It should be agonizing. It should be excruciating. But it's not. All he sees is his son in pain. That is where his agony comes from. That is what makes him feel like he's dying. He's forced to sit up and the hold on his arm is much stronger.

"How dare you defy me! You'll pay for that! Now watch your brat suffer!"

"_Please_! I'm begging you, please don't hurt my son!"

"You should have remembered your place you insignificant commoner!"

"Teo! I'm so sorry! Close your eyes!"

Teo does what his father says. His world is forever changed that day. He remembers no real details of what this man did. Only how it felt. Every explosion of pain. Every burst of light behind his eyelids. He remembers how strange his voice started to sound after he had screamed and cried for what felt like forever. He remembers being hit harder when he screamed too loud.

The man was sure only to hit Teo on parts of his body that he could feel. How thoughtful of him to keep the handicap in mind.

That afternoon becomes that evening, and the evening goes from night to early morning. The two soldiers leave just before dawn.

It is still, to this day, the longest night of Teo's life.

"He's actually pretty fun. Maybe you should keep him around." One of them says to the mechanist. The weary father can tell that that is not a suggestion. But an order in disguise.

"See you again real soon, big guy."

That soldier uses the same hands he beat Teo with to pat the 5 year old's head. Teo tries in vain to shrink away. Even a gentle touch feels like someone has set him on fire.

They finally leave.

Teo remains where he is. Lying on his stomach. Unable to move. Barely able to breathe.

"Teo?" The mechanist is finally able to get to his feet. He notices Teo flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Son, can you hear me?"

Teo is unable to hold back the sound of pure fright when his father touches him. The mechanist has never heard a child sound so desperate and afraid. He would rather be beaten to death than have to hear his son like that ever again.

The little boy eventually realizes that the person touching him is his father. A good person. He relaxes, but only slightly. The whimpering hasn't stopped. Won't stop no matter how hard Teo tries. The mechanist gently picks up his son and rests the boy against his chest.

Teo is so sore. Everything is throbbing. It even hurts to breathe.

"Teo, it's okay. They're gone now. I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry."

The mechanist sobs quietly, his tears dripping down into Teo's hair.

His little boy. His poor baby. He knows that Teo is in shock. The young toddler stares at absolutely nothing with wide frightened eyes. His breathing is fast and uneven; similar to how he sounded when he was fighting for his life after the flood. He trembles as though cold, but beads of sweat collect on his forehead. When the mechanist runs a hand through Teo's hair, the five year old flinches violently and pushes his father's hand away.

"I'm so sorry, Teo."

The toddler says absolutely nothing for three days. He just lays in bed, day and night with the same wide eyed look of fear and ragged breathing. He doesn't let his dad touch him. He refuses to eat. But that look in his eyes, that terror, never goes away.

He finally starts to eat after a few more days. Then after a week, he starts talking again.

He's never the same after that. Just the thought of the color red, the clothes _they_ were wearing when they broke him for the first time, sends Teo into a panic. Even to this day.

* * *

"Teo?"

"Teo?!"

He's jolted back to reality. Back to the present. Teo can't believe he zoned out like that. He looks up to see his father, the avatar, and the water tribe siblings looking at him.

"Yes?" Teo can only look at his father right now. Anyone else might all of a sudden turn red and he can't take that right now. Can't even fathom the thought of that sickening hue.

"Are you alright, son?" He moves his hand to wipe the tears from Teo's cheek. "Teo?"

"What? Yeah, Dad. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Katara, asks him. Her blue eyes hold genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I was distracted, plus I'm a little tired. When I'm sleepy sometimes my eyes get all watery. It's nothing, really." Teo tries to explain, but is unable to bring a smile to his face just yet.

The mechanist knows why Teo is crying. But for the sake of making a good first impression with the visitors, he will remain silent for now. He'll have to check on Teo later, in private. Make sure that his son really is okay.

"See! I told you that was a thing!" Sokka exclaims.

"It's not just me!"

Teo could kiss sokka right now, he's so relieved. He knows the older teen was just making his own point, completely unaware or not really caring that Teo was lying through his teeth. But he managed to get the attention off of Teo, and that's all one can hope for when they're suddenly on the spot.

"Yeah, I was up late last night." Teo laughs, finally able to feign a smile. "Sorry if I worried anyone. Dad, I'm okay." Teo pats his father's hand, which hasn't left Teo's shoulder.

"I promise."

There's an uncomfortable silence among them all. Teo just looks down at his hands in his lap. How could he be so stupid?! Crying in front of the avatar? What's the matter with him?

"Goodness look at the time!" His father exclaims. "Come." He says to the crew. "The pulley system must be oiled before dark." His young apprentices follow behind him diligently, taking notes and hanging on his every word.

"Wait… How can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same." Sokka asks. He sounds so intrigued. Teo appreciates when someone takes a real interest in his father's work.

"The candle will tell us. Look."

The candle sparks four times, indicating the time of day to everyone. Sokka and the mechanist share very corny jokes between each other.

"Um, Teo? Are you sure you're alright?" Katara kneels next to Teo's chair. "You looked a little… Upset. I hope nothing we said bothered you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

His smile is genuine this time. Katara smiles back at him, but he can still see the worry in her eyes.

Teo has no idea how much he can trust these people, even if one of them is the avatar. His plan for now is to keep up the illusion that they live a perfectly happy existence, far removed from any and all conflict relating to the war.

That's so far from the truth it disgusts Teo in a way. But he knows what will happen should he let that dark secret slip to the wrong people. He is painfully aware of what _they_ will do to him. They'll make him feel the way he did that horrible day, back when he was five years old.

Teo never wants that to happen. So he will keep up this facade. And pray to the spirits that everyone falls for it.

It doesn't take long for sokka to be roped into following the mechanist around to learn more about his inventions.

Teo twiddles his thumbs for a moment. Unsure what to do now. The avatar seems to hate everything about this place. He might not want to see more. Teo wonders if there are any parts that might have had little or no changes made to them. Honestly it's difficult for him to remember if there are. He was so young when they arrived. And after… after his injury, he never paid attention to details like that. Only color. To this day, nothing strikes the fear of the almighty spirits in him like the color red. Bad people dress in red. They can and _will_ do unspeakable things. Sometimes when he's had a rough day and he is mentally exhausted, just the red of an apple, or a red hair ribbon one of his cousins left lying around will be enough to send Teo into a panic.

This is why when he first noticed the sky bison had passengers, he quickly assessed the color of their clothing. To Teo, that is very important.

"Um, how about we explore more of the temple?" Katara suggests to Aang. "Teo? Wanna lead the way?"

"Yeah! Sure thing. Let's go!" He starts to wheel his way out of the large arena.

Although he seems less angry, Aang is still frustrated about how much the temple has changed. Teo isn't sure how to comfort him. This is his home. He's never known any place aside from this one. He understands that it's difficult and upsetting to find the home of your ancestors to be changed and not at all how it should be, but Teo and his village had nowhere else to go. No food. No money. Just the clothes on their backs, and the memories of the loved ones they'd lost in the flood. Teo feels bad for Aang, but doesn't feel he should apologize. That just doesn't seem right. He wouldn't mean it.

"I can't believe it. Nothing's the same." At least Aang is no longer yelling, Teo thinks.

"I don't know about that." He's still trying to think of ways to comfort Aang when he spots a little hermit crab walking along beside the wall. He gently picks it up and starts to explain. "The people may be different, but I think the animals here are probably direct descendants from the ones a hundred years ago."

He carefully places the crab in Katara's hands. Teo finds himself trusting her the most out of the three. He can't explain why he feels that way. But can't find a reason not to either.

"You're right. They're like keepers of the temple's origins." Katara shows Aang the hermit crab, and he does look a little uplifted as he plays with the adorable little creature.

Teo and Katara make light conversation as they continue to wander deeper into the temple. He's really starting to like her. Teo can already tell she's the nurturing type of friend. She's able to read people very well and from their travels it seems that she's the most adept at keeping a level head and remaining focused when things get difficult. Just the few sentences they exchange makes Teo want to pour his soul out to her. He has no idea why, and feels like a complete idiot for even considering that possibility. It's a terrible idea. Just drop it Teo.

Aang follows a few steps behind the two, his eyes still searching for any part of the temple that reminds him of his past.

"Hey! Look!" The excitement in Aang's voice is a surprise to both Teo and Katara. Aang runs up to the huge door at the end of the hall. Teo's heart clenches when he realizes where they are. What is going on with him today?! He never would have lead anyone down this hall had he been thinking properly. Teo feels himself start to sweat. He wants to say something, but his throat goes dry. His voice is disappearing.

"This looks just like the one at the southern air temple!" Katara runs to join Aang. Teo follows after them slowly. Very slowly. How else is he going to compensate for his mind moving a mile a minute?

So many things could go wrong. So. Many. Things.

And if they do, Teo and his father will be the ones to pay for it. Possibly even with Teo's own life depending on how angry they might become. They'd never kill his father, he's a valuable asset. Free labor.

But Teo, is just a pathetic, crippled waste of space. He's there for their entertainment. For them to let off steam after a hard days work as a soldier or an engineer or whoever comes in that day.

He grips the handles on his chair to hide the fact that they're shaking. Think. Think! Say something.

"Well… Um…" Teo stutters at first. Oh spirits, don't do _that. _Speak words you idiot. "Well it can only be opened by an airbender."

Wait no don't say that either! Aang will just want to open it himself to see what's inside. He'll be under the assumption that nothing has changed when in reality, everything has.

Teo can't breathe.

"This is the only place that's still the same." Aang says quietly. "I want to keep it that way."

Teo coughs to mask the loud sigh of relief. He smiles up at Aang, "I completely understand. Well, now you know it's here." He shrugs.

"That's right, Aang. I'll bet it feels a little better knowing at least one part of the temple is still untouched." Katara says. Teo fights the urge to cringe. You're wrong, Katara. You're so wrong. If you ever find out what we we're doing. What we've been forced to do. All of you would hate us. You'd be disgusted. Teo knows that his father's inventions have, in some way shape or form, hurt and even killed countless people. There's so much blood on their hands that they'll never be clean.

* * *

"Teo?" Katara's voice draws him out of the darkness of his mind.

"Yes?" Teo can't hide the tremble in his voice. The look on katara's face tells him that she definitely heard it.

"I was wondering… If I could try flying with one of those gliders of yours?" She asks.

"Really? You want to try?" A good deal of his anxiety evaporates on the spot. Thinking about flying, his true home in the sky, never fails to uplift his mood.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. Let's go!" He quickly turns around and takes off back the way they came.

"Hey, wait up!" Katara ends up being left behind. Teo pulls his brakes just enough to slow down. Wow he definitely got over excited. He really needs to take a breather. Teo knows why he sped down this hall though. The further away from that door he is, the less fear there is coursing through his bloodstream.

"Sorry about that. Guess I got ahead of myself." Teo shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay." Katara laughs. "Aang does this all the time. Airbenders are pretty fast too." She nudges Aang as they walk.

The avatar just laughs. "It's not my fault you can't keep up!"

Teo just listens to the playful banter as he leads them back to the open terrace. Aang seems to be in a better mood, much to Teo's relief. It seems that seeing the forbidden door, as Teo calls it, has brightened Aang's day. That's good. Hearing someone complain about how evil and wrong your home is can be taxing. Teo felt himself becoming guilty for something he had no control over. He didn't choose to live here. But he didn't choose to break his spine or lose his mother either.

Teo would never say that to the Avatar's face, but he sure did start to think it after a while.

Some of the other villagers help set Katara up with a glider. She's ready to go and stands at the edge of the terrace, but she doesn't seem to look half as eager as she did a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry! The wind will carry you. It supports something inside of you, something… Even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly." Teo explains to Katara.

Katara just lets out a nervous whine. "I changed my mind. I think I was born without that something." She shakes her head, continuing to look down towards the mist covered ground.

Teo just laughs. How many times has he heard that before? "Impossible! Everybody has it."

"Spirit."

The one word Aang speaks strikes a chord that resonates throughout Teo's entire being.

_Yes. Spirit. _

"What, Aang?" Katara asks.

"That's the something he's referring to. It's spirit."

"He's right." Teo can only smile. There's a bit too much going through his mind right now. He wants to laugh and cry. He wants to pull the avatar into a huge hug.

"Spirit."

"Well, you ready?" He asks Katara.

"No." Katara responds. Only to jump a few seconds later.

Now _that_ is spirit.

Katara's cries of fear soon turn to laughter. Aang and Teo join in on the fun, warning Katara about the bugs. Good call. Teo is sure he's swallowed more bugs than food in his life. But if that's what it takes for him to be in the air, so be it.

Aang does another one of those effortless landings, twirling his glider above his head to fold it closed. Teo could watch that forever, it's so elegant and amazing. It makes his own landing feel even more rough and loud than it normally is.

The words Teo hear next though snatch him out of his daze and make him feel like he's about to throw up.

"What?"

"I said that I would be more than happy to show you what's behind those doors." Aang smiles, his eyes glimmering with real kindness.

"No." Teo covers his mouth but can't help the one word that slips out. "I'm sorry." He looks down.

His voice drops to a terrified whisper. "We can't go there."

Aang doesn't have a chance to respond. Katara calls out, asking how she lands the glider. Teo would have found it so funny to see her flying around with no real sense of direction. But right now he's trying to focus solely on his breathing, so he doesn't just outright stop and pass out.

Aang helps Katara down and then returns to the strange conversation with Teo, who has wide eyes that stare at nothing. His body is trying to shut down. Like it sometimes does when the soldiers hurt him. It makes the encounters with those monsters less scary, in a way.

"What's the matter, Teo?" Katara drops her glider and rushes over to him. She pulls back when he violently flinches away from her touch. "Teo?"

"Aang. I'm sorry. You can't go in there." Teo whispers. He doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know how else he can convey his sheer panic without just out and saying it.

_My father makes weapons for the fire nation. And I have done nothing to stop it. _Aang would be so angry with them. Teo already has to face the wrath of those soldiers. He doesn't want to add the Avatar to that list of people that should hate him.

"What are you talking about?" Aang sounds more confused than angry right now.

"I'm sorry." Teo can't stop apologizing. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you go there. Please, I'm begging you. Don't open those doors. "

This time he feels the tears on his cheeks. He knows this will turn into full on panic if the conversation continues. His body feels danger coming, and it is. Teo has no idea what to do.

"Teo, it's okay." Katara says quietly. He can tell she really wants to try and help him. Convince him that his world isn't on fire. But there's no way. No way they can put it out.

"No! It's not! He can't go in there! You don't understand!" Teo is yelling now.

He can't stress this urgency. They can't go back there. He could be in so much trouble. His hands fly to his hair as his distress grows and grows. Teo pulls at it in an insane attempt to keep from screaming. His world is falling to pieces. His body is aching. Someone is hitting him. Their foot is jammed between his shoulder blades. They're pulling at his arm, trying to rip it from the socket. Large rough hands yank his hair and slam his head into the ground. It hurts. It all hurts so much.

"No!" Teo shouts.

"Teo, hey! Teo, can you hear me?" Katara tries to get his attention. "Try to calm down. Tell us what's wrong!"

"I can't! They'll hurt me again. They'll hurt me!"

"Who! What do you mean? Who's going to hurt you, Teo?" She grabs his wrists and works on untangling his fingers from his hair. "Look at me. We'll help you, okay? We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"No! No! They'll just hurt you too. No one else." Teo cries. "No one else."

"Katara… I think I know what he's talking about." Aang says, his tone somber.

"I'm sorry, Teo."

Aang takes off running. Back down the hall. Back towards the door that only he can open from the outside. The door that will reveal everything that Teo and his father have been hiding for years and years.

"No! Aang, please!" Teo tries to follow, but his hands are shaking so much he can't even maneuver his chair. "You don't understand!" Teo resigns himself and buries his face in his hands. It's over. As soon as the Avatar finds out, everyone will. It's over. This is all over.

He feels his chair moving forward. Katara is pushing him down the hall. "Teo, I'm worried about you. What's going on?"

"We didn't have a choice. They… They would have destroyed the temple. They wanted to kill our friends and family. He had to." Teo is so quiet. "He's doing it to protect everyone."

They continue down the hall and finally reach their destination. Teo cringes when he finds those doors wide open. He shuts his eyes. If he sees any red right now, he might stop breathing altogether. And right now, Teo needs to attempt to hold on to his last shred of sanity.

"What…. What is all this?" Katara sounds shocked and breathless. Teo feels his wheelchair moving forward. Further into that room. _No. No. No. _

It's happening again. He can't speak. He can't tell Katara to stop.

Dad? Where are you?

"This is a nightmare." Aang looks around himself and takes in all the red. The fire nation insignias. All the destruction.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this. If you're familiar with the episode, then you know just the climax is next. So one more chapter to go. Albeit pretty long, like this one. Until then, Abientot!


End file.
